Admit That You Love Me
by deankaz
Summary: What happens when Marluxia over hears one of Vexen's rambles, that just so happens to be about him? And also what does Marluxia mean by calling Vexen "A love sick little dog?"?


^___^ Just something I quickly wrote after a LONG absence from writing anything at all... D:

Im really hoping to get back into writing again....

WARNING! There is BoyxBoy in here along with smut. Read at your own risk. 8D

* * *

Vexen paced back and forth in his lab, as he thought about something that had been bothering him for quite some time now.

"I don't understand it. We don't have hearts, there for we cannot feel these so called emotions, and yet… and yet every time I see him, or even think about him, I can't help but to be reminded about how differently I feel when around him." He said as he let out a small growl in frustration, and slammed his hands down onto the lab table.

He sighed as he sat down in a chair and laid his head down on the table.

"My, my, Vexen, temper, temper. You really should get that looked into you know." Said a voice from within the door way.

Vexen jumped up out of his seat in surprise, and looked at the door, to find none other than Marluxia standing there.

"M-marluxia, what are you doing here?" He asked, hoping that Marluxia hadn't over heard what he had been rambling on about.

"Oh please Vexen, don't act stupid. You know as well as I, that you want me here more than anything right now." He said and walked over to him, and leaned in closer, their faces almost touching. "I mean let's face it, Vexen, just seeing me turns you on. Am I right?" Marluxia whispered, as his fingers danced gracefully over Vexen's chest, creating little shapes as they did so.

Vexen blushed some "W-what are you talking about?" He asked, with a slight stutter, as he backed up ever so slightly form Marluxia.

"Oh please, Vexen, what you take me for an idiot?" He asked and folded his arms. "Do you think I don't see the way you act when you're around me?" He asked him. "You act like a love sick puppy. You are begging for me and you know it, as well as I do, Vexen." Marluxia said and walked over to Vexen as he began to fondle with the Zipper of the older man's coat.

Vexen's face flushed a bright shade of red as Marluxia toyed with him like that. Vexen hated the fact that Marluxia was right, that he did act like a love sick puppy around him, and how he wanted him more the ever right now.

Marluxia grinned as he gracefully let one of his hands find its way down to Vexen's pants. "Heh you see what I mean Vexen?" Whispered Marluxia into Vexen's ear, as his hand rubbed Vexen's slight erection, "You're turned on and I haven't even done anything to you yet."

Vexen gasped at Marluxia's touch. "Nuh…M-marluxia…" He stuttered, as he squirmed at Marluxia's touch.

Marluxia grinned as he forcefully pushed Vexen onto one of the lab tables, as he climbed on top of him. "Now, I'm going to show you what I mean when I say a love sick puppy."He said, as he unzipped Vexen's coat and threw it onto the floor.

"Nuh…M-marluxia…please…" Vexen begged. He knew Marluxia was right, but he wasn't about to let him know that, and the surely wasn't about to let Marluxia know that he had, in fact, fallen for him.

Marluxia grinned as he kissed Vexen's neck, and his hand slid down to Vexen's pants sliding them off in one movement. He then smirked as he ran one of his fingers over Vexen's entrances.

Vexen arched his back some and let out a gasp, as he felt Marluxia's warm finger rub against his entrance. He began to squirm more, becoming more turned on.

Marluxia smiled as he looked down at Vexen. "Admit it, you like it, and that you want more. Admit that you have always wanted this. You know as well as I do, that's its true." He said, becoming quite turned-on himself, as he inserted a finger into Vexen.

Vexen let out a small gasp, which was soon followed by a short moan of arousal, and pleasure. "Mmm…alright I admit, I do love this, and I admit that I have always wanted this…" Vexen said, in between short moans. "…Marluxia, please… stop teasing me. I don't know how much more of it I can take before I go crazy…" He said and looked up at Marluxia with pleading eyes.

Marluxia grinned some as he climbed off of Vexen, long enough to remove his own clothing before climbing back onto Vexen, straddling him once more. He kissed on Vexen's neck, letting his tongue draw little circles on his neck every so often, as he rubbed their hips together, letting out a small moan against the older man's neck.

Vexen's arched his back as he squirmed under Marluxia's body more. "…Please… Marluxia, I can't take any more of you teasing me like this." He said in between short moans. "I beg of you, Marluxia, take me."

Marluxia lifted his head from the blonde's neck and looked at him. He grinned some and gave a small chuckle. "I thought you would never ask." He whispered as he slowly entered the other man, and began to pump in and out slowly.

Vexen's eyes widened as the felt the other man push inside him. A gasp followed by more short moans in pleasure escaped his lips, and he could feel Marluxia pull in and out. "Mmm…ahh… Marluxia…" The older man moaned.

Marluxia grinned as he listened to the other's moans, and gasps. "Mmm Vexen, your moans are like music to my ears." He whispered into Vexen's ear, as he began to kiss on it, stopping to suck and nibble on the lobe every once and a while, now beginning to pull in and out of Vexen even faster.

Vexen let out a loud moan of arousal as he arched his hips some into Marluxia's. "Mmm… oh god yes… it feels so good…" He moaned as he looked up at Marluxia, "Please, Marluxia, faster…" He begged.

Marluxia gave a small lustful grin as he looked at Vexen. "My, my Vexen, someone sounds a bit greedy to me." He said as he began to quicken his pace, pulling in and out of him even faster now, then before. Marluxia arched his hips, ever so slightly, as he pushed deeper into Vexen, now hitting his prostate.

Vexen's eyes went wide as another loud moan escaped his lips, as he felt Marluxia hit his sweet spot, with every new thrust. "Nuh…Marluxia…I think im going…" He moaned as he felt himself about ready to come, as Marluxia trusted in and out of him.

Marluxia moaned as he too was about ready. "I… mmm…" He moaned as he arched his back and released into Vexen, who followed soon after.

Marluxia pulled out of Vexen and fell over on the table next to him. "I told you, you I would get you to admit it…" He said and gently kissed Vexen on the lips.

Vexen smiled some as he looked at Marluxia. "I'll also admit that I have fallen for Marluxia, and that I love you." He said between small gasps to catch his breath, as he kissed Marluxia's neck.

"And I'll admit, that I have fallen for you as well, Vexen."

* * *

Well there you have it. The first thing I wrote in about a year. D: Sigh.

I Really need to get back into the writing more...

So what do you guys think?


End file.
